


The Rogue Airbender

by WeirdWolf_Fandoms



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, F/M, Secret Identity, TW: Donald Trump Knockoff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdWolf_Fandoms/pseuds/WeirdWolf_Fandoms
Summary: What if Jinora and Team Avatar rescued Kai and the other Airbenders from the Earth Queens prison but Kai and some of the others stayed behind to fight the Dai Li?  Eight years after Book Four, after Kuvira, a 23 year old Jinora visits the Avatar but gets attacked by Airbenders!  Could the Airbenders that were left behind and the ones now be the same people?
Relationships: Jinora/Kai (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 1





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite successful on Wattpad so I thought I'd try and put it on here. So here.

I never thought I'd start my day off fighting rogue airbenders but, here we go. All of the airbenders were just dressed in fancy armor with masks to conceal their faces. They are all extremely skilled. I couldn't tell if they had their tattoos but you cannot see under their masks.

I just wanted to visit Avatar Korra and her family in the city but these people were really messing up my morning. I airbend at them trying to avoid massive conflict but they wanted to fight. Korra and Asami were fighting the airbenders together, they were powerful together.

Korra gets cut on her arm. "Jinora! Help!" I throw an air slice at them and I run to Korra. I look at her wound, it looked pretty deep. "It's pretty deep." Asami holds her wife's hand. "Okay, Korra, honey, we need to stitch you up." Korra holds up a finger. "One second." Korra starts to float. "Woah." She goes into the Avatar State. She bends gigantic boulders and humongous flames at them causing them to retreat.

She comes down. She looked like crap. Her hair was messed up and she had bags under her eyes. Asami hugs her. "We did it Korra!" "Yeah, I need food. It is too early to do this." "Alright." We go inside their home.

We go into their kitchen, it was homey; plants were growing by the window sill, something was cooking on the stove, and they had pictures of their kids plastered on their refrigerator. Asami and Korra had the most perfect house ever.

Asami gets the first aid kit out from a cabinet. "Korra, let me stitch you up." "Okay." Korra lays her arm on the table. Asami takes out some thread and a needle. "This'll hurt." Korra smiles. "Let's just be happy that Katara isn't trying to heal me." Asami kisses her cheek. "Don't talk about our daughter like that!" "Okay, Sami." Korra laughs. "Where are they?" Asami stitches up the cut. "At school, remember?" Korra grunts. "Yeah, that hurts." "I'm almost done." Asami concentrates on Korra's arm. She snips the leftover thread off quickly.

I sit beside Korra. "Who were those airbenders?" "I have no clue." "Maybe we were targeted. Since you're the Avatar and Asami is going to run for president next year." Asami arches her eyebrow. "Could it be my campaign?" Korra looks at her. "I doubt it, no offense, but I'm the Avatar, it's the logical choice to go after me." I nod. "I agree with Korra, I'll need to ask around. See if anything's brewing." Korra nods.

Asami goes over to the stove. "Hey, Jinora, want breakfast?" I shake my head. "No, already ate." "Aw, Korra?" "Yes, please. I am starving!" "Alright." Asami hands Korra her plate. I look out the window. Nothing was out there now but something about the Airbenders felt off. "I'm going to go, I need to research." "Bye! We'll visit!" I get up and leave.

I go into the library on Air Temple Island. I grab a book about one of my worst failures as an Airbender. I sit at a table. I skim through the book to find the chapter on Team Avatar and I trying to rescue airbenders from the Earth Queen. 'Kai and three other airbenders stayed behind to fight and were captured in the end. Their bodies were never recovered and they were pronounced dead after the Earth Queen's demise.' I frown at that.

I hear footsteps coming my way. "Jinora, doing some reading?!" I slide my book down to see little brother looking at me. "Rohan, I'm just doing some light reading." "Really?" He puts his hands on his hips. "I thought you hated that book!" I laugh. "Yes, I do but, something happened this morning." He gives me a quizzical look. "Like what?" "Airbenders attacked Korra, Asami, and I outside of their home." "Who were they?!" "I don't know but I'm thinking." "Could it be your ex-boyfriend?!" "Kai wasn't my boyfriend!" I yell at him. "Sorry, could it be Kai and the other airbenders?" "As I said, I don't know. Shouldn't you be at school?" "Free period. Thought I'd study here." "Okay. I'll leave you alone." I get up and leave the building.

Ikki arrived from the Earth States. She's an ambassador between the States and the United Republic. She notices me. "Jinora!" She zooms over to hug me. "I'm happy to see you." We hug and she looks at me. "Still haven't found a boyfriend yet?" I chuckle. "No, I don't really want to find one." "Where's Rohan?! That little scamp?" "Studying." She frowns. "You and he are nerds, is Meelo here?!" "Not yet. He said he'd probably be here tomorrow." She groans. "I'm stuck with nerd and nerd jr." I laugh. "Alright, Ikki." She walks around the island acting like she owns the place.

I go to the pavilion outside just to meditate. I try to connect with Kai's spirit again. Nothing. I sit there. It feels hopeless.

"Enjoying the view?" My father's voice startled me a bit. "Dad, hey." He sits beside me. "Asami and Korra told me what happened at their house. Rogue airbenders." "Yeah, I feel like it had to do with Ba Sing Se. I don't know why it does. I was hoping to find answers while meditating." He sighs. "Your forte. Jinora, you've made me proud." "Thanks." We look at the horizon. "What if it does have something to do with Ba Sing Se? What'd you do?" I look at him. "I don't know." He smiles at me. "Just be safe Jinora." He kisses my head and I look at the horizon while he left.

I leave the pavilion. I go out into the training deck. A rogue air bender was standing in front of the deck. They charge at me. I defend myself. They throw a powerful gust of wind my way, throwing dust in my eyes. I close my eyes to keep the dust from stinging them. "You're blind." My attacker was a man. "Yeah, maybe." I hear nothing then I get a blow to the stomach, sending me backwards. I could taste the taste of blood in my mouth. I open my eyes but I was greeted with a blurry image.

I run to the fountain. I hear my attacker following me. I jump in the water to wash my eyes out. I turn around and I see my attacker's foot. I get blasted through the wall behind the fountain. I could see him clearly now. He shoots some air at me and I roll to dodge him. He comes into the building where I am. I swipe him off his feet. "Who are you?!" He looks up at me. "Someone who brought backup." I turn around and another attacker kicks me down the hall. Some blood was gushing down my nose, I wipe my nose with my hand and seeing the red made me feel sick.

"Jinora!" I hear my sister and dad yelling for me. I look behind the attackers and they were charging them. I nod. We all three do a solid air blast knocking out the other airbenders. My dad walks up to me. "Jinora, are you okay?" "Yeah, a bit bloody." "Here." He gets a handkerchief and hands it to me. I wipe my nose off. "How did you two find me?" Ikki crosses her arms. "The loud noises, duh." "Yeah, right." My father ties up the airbenders with some rope that was laying around.

We leave them in a secluded room guarded by three White Lotus sentries. I look at my father. "Who are they?" "I have no idea Jinora, but Korra can be extremely persuasive sometimes." I laugh. "I'm sure she can get them to talk." I go to walk to my room. "Jinora!" I turn. "Be careful honey." I nod. "Okay dad." I leave the building to head across the island to my room.


	2. Shen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinora meets a mysterious man in a coffee shop who is headed to Air Temple Island

I walk into my room. Everything was fine. I change into different clothes. I walk back out. I decide to fly into the city with my glider.

It's been forever since I used it. I normally use my wing suit, but it's soaking wet and I do not wish to squeeze the water out.

I fly to the Republic City spirit portal. I enter. I am greeted with a slight breeze, it smells like fresh baked cookies. "Mm." I smell the air some more.

Iroh approaches me. "Do you like it? I made it for everyone!" He walks off and I follow him to a dinner table surrounded by spirits. "We have a visitor!" "Hello." They all greet me. "Good afternoon Jinora, Granddaughter of Avatar Aang." "Good afternoon. I was hoping to speak to Iroh." Iroh laughs. "Anything you need Jinora." I pull him off to the side. "I was attacked by rogue Airbenders." "Mhm. We've heard, it's our topic." "Do you think that they could be the same ones that had apparently died after we left Ba Sing Se eleven years ago?" "I do not know but if they are and if they put you between your life or theirs, prepare for the outcome. For you may not like it." "Thank you for your wisdom sir." I bow to him and he bows back. I leave the Spirit World.

I head back into the main city. I go into a bakery to get something to eat and drink. A man stood in the front of the line. "Uh yeah, one coffee please, I'm on my way to Air Temple Island." This caught me. I step out of line and I go outside.

I wait for the man to come out. He looked about average height and weight, his hair was solid brwon and his skin looked pretty tan. He had on a nice button up shirt and some dress pants. Odd for someone to wear that to the island.

I glance and he's coming out. I bump into him. He falls knocking the coffee everywhere. "Sorry! I didn't mean to!" He picks up the cup and throws it away. "My fault. I need to leave." He walks off. I follow him. "What's your name?" "Shen." "Neat, where are you headed Shen? You seem fairly new. I know all the spots of the city." He looks at me. "Fastest route to Air Temple Island. Now." He seemed somewhat threatening. His aura certainly was. "Okay. Hold on." I take out my bison whistle.

Pepper arrives. He looks at me shocked and points. "Y-you're an airbender!" I nod. "Yes, I am, and I'm surprised that the tattoos didn't give me away. You asked for the fastest route, here it is." I hop on my bison. He climbs up it. "The bison fur is so soft! I love it." He hugs Pepper. "I suggest you get in the saddle and hold on." I grab her reins as he climbs into the saddle. "Yip yip." We start to float.

I look back at him. "So, why are you going to the temple?" He coughs. "I need to speak with Master Tenzin it's official United Republic business." "Oh, so you're a politician?" He chuckles. "Somewhat, and what is the name of the airbender who helped me to the island? I may be able to put in a good word for you." "I'm Master Jinora, and I'm Tenzin's daughter." "Interesting. I presume you know the avatar?" I chuckle. "You have no idea." I land at the stables.

I help Shen off of my bison. "I can find my way Master Jinora." He bows and walks off. I smile, he seemed familiar in some way.

I get tackled. "Who was the man?!" I look down and Ikki is there grinning from ear to ear. "I do not know. He was a United Republic official." "Oh, he was here to talk to dad I guess." "Yeah." We both look off into the direction of the man. I glance at Ikki. "I need to speak to Korra." "She's here." I nod and I leave to find Korra.

Korra was sitting on a bench outside of the area where we had put the rogue air benders. "I thought you were interrogating them?" "Tenzin pulled me out. He was meeting with someone representing the Earth States." "What's their name?" "I don't know some guy named Chen or something." "Shen?" She snaps her fingers. "That's him. Did Ikki know about this visit?" I shake my head. "Hm, odd. Wouldn't she know?" "I have no clue, but what did the airbenders say before you got pulled out?" Korra shrugs. "Nothing, nothing at all." "Not even their names?" "Nope, and I'm surprised." Korra chuckles to herself.

I go to leave, but I see my father and Shen approaching us. I bow. "Father." "Jinora, uh step aside please." I stand beside Korra who had her arms crossed.

Tenzin lets the rogue airbenders out. Shen slaps their heads. "Idiots! You two became an international incident! Now, go get in the car!" "Yes sir Governor Shen." The two leave. "You're a governor?" Shen nods. "Yes Master Jinora, and I'm sorry for the attack on your home Avatar Korra. I do not know why they were acting like that. I can assure you that my servants will stop acting that way." He bows. Korra stood there speechless.

I glare at him. "Your servants?" "Yes, but they're more like my guards. The Dai Li gave them to me as a gift after the Earth Queen had died." "The Dai Li are evil!" I lunge at him, but he stands his ground. "They are simply misunderstood, they're not evil. They were just serving evil masters." I glare at him. "Like you'd know." "Of course, I command them now." "Really?" "Yes, they're not here in the city with me, but they're simply at my estate in Ba Sing Sei." I cross my arms. "Alright." My father takes Shen's shoulder and leads him away from Korra and I.

Korra looks at me. "What's his deal?" "I don't know, but there's something familiar to him." "I wonder how he even became Ba Sing Sei's governor." "We can ask Ikki! Come on!" I grab Korra's hand and we run toward the stables.

Ikki was feeding the bison. She quickly notices us and drops the hay she was carrying. "Jinora, how'd it go with the stranger?!" "Not good, do you know a Governor Shen?" "Yeah, why?" "He kinda owns the rogue air benders that attacked me earlier." Ikki's jaw drops, but she smoothly recovers.

She looks at Korra. "They're not slaves, Korra." "They aren't?" Ikki and I look at Korra. Korra shurgs "I thought they were." "No, Shen came to be governor during a scuffle involving the state's last governor. Shen was next in the chain of power to become governor. It was a whole big thing, really." "I'm surprised you know all that Ikki." Ikki chuckles at Korra's comment. "Of course, it is my job to meddle on Earth States affairs." Ikki crosses her arms and Korra leaves.

I look at Ikki. "What's he like?" She snorts out a laugh. "As if I know, you've talked to him more than I have. Then again, he seemed mad when he arrived. Normally during meetings he's always caring for his people. Ba Sing Sei is nothing like it was when we went there." "Really? I haven't really been since you know." "Since Kai and some others stayed behind to fight the Dai Li? Yeah, I know." "Uh, I need to go." "Alright, see you!" Ikki goes back to feeding the bison.

I open my glider and I fly into the city. I land at the base of the city's most luxurious hotel. I can find Shen here. I wait in the lobby. The hotel is amazing, but sadly the chairs are extremely uncomfortable.

There was no way he could've beaten me here, but he is pretty fast. I wanted to know more about the mysterious man from Ba Sing Sei. He seemed more agitated about his airbenders' actions than any of us.

I wait for a few minutes, and as if he was right on cue he comes through the door with now three airbenders, the same amount from this morning at Korra's house. He notices me, so he orders his airbenders away. He starts to approach me.

He sits across from me. "Master Jinora, I assume you knew where to find me." "I did, well mostly mover stars and politicians stay here." He chuckles. "Of course, I assume your sister told you and the avatar about me?" "Yes, she said you cared for the people." "Of course I do." "Why not release the airbenders then?" He crosses his legs.

He seemed to tense up at the subject of his airbenders. "Well, they were brainwashed by the Dai Li when I came into power. I had not known them as airbenders, but as mere servants to my predecessor. When I had came into power I had ordered the Dai Li into reversing the process. I gave them a choice. Three stayed with me, but the fourth decided to stay in Ba Sing Sei without working for me." That must've been Kai. "What was his name?" Shen shifts uncomfortably. "Kai I think, his whereabouts are currently unknown." "You mean that you don't know?" "Yes ma'am. Though my agents report an airbending thief among my the population." I freeze.

He gets up and stretches. "Well, master, I'm late for an appointment I hope our little talk wasn't a waste of time." "Thank you, and Ikki told me about your great city, perhaps I'll visit." "Then I'll wait." He bows and leaves.


	3. The Breifing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinora gets briefed on the situation with the rogue airbenders

I walk out of the hotel. I head to Korra's home. 

Asami was helping their kids with homework. "Hey, Asami!" "Jinora?" She stops helping them. She looks at a bruise on my face. "What happened?" "Those rogue airbenders." We go to another room. 

She sits in her big chair. "Did you get them? Korra ran out of here in a frenzy after Tenzin called." I chuckle. "They're Earth States citizens." 

She crosses her legs. "What do you mean?" "I met their leader. He's the leader of the Dai Li as well." "What? What did he say about their actions?" "He slapped their heads. He was really mad about it." Asami nods. "Was he responsible for the attacks?" "I don't think so." "What'd he look like?" "Tall, tan, brown hair, oh and he had a scar across his cheek. It was weird. He's some kind of governor which surprised me since he seemed kind of young." Asami nods. 

She gets up and looks out the window, probably waiting for Korra. "I think I know him. Shen, right?" "Yeah." "I've met him a few times. He seems invested into his city. Have you been to Ba Sing Se recently?" "Asami, I haven't been there in eleven years." "Oh shit, so basically a lot of things has changed. He got rid of the rings and palace. It's the Earth State version of Republic City. He's done so much for Ba Sing Se in only like four years." She walks away from the window. 

She sits back into her chair. "I went there a few months ago to finalize some papers for a new research facility there." "Wow, what for?" "I'm having some of my top scientists and inventors there for different projects. It's the perfect location because of the desert surrounding it." I nod. "That's nice." We hear the door open. 

We both turn to the front door. Korra walks in. "Sami! Kids! I'm home!" We watch their kids tackle Korra.

I look at Asami. "That's my cue. I'll see you guys later." "Later Jinora." I leave. 

I head back to the island. Mako and Bolin were there. "Jinora!" Bolin waves me down. Opal must be here as well. 

I land. "Hey guys." "Hey, Jinora, you know anything about airbenders causing trouble?" "Ask Governor Shen. He's Ba Sing Se's governor." "Yeah, we know about his, there's another one." I look at Bolin. "Could it be Kai?" Bolin twirls his mustache. "It could be." Mako gives his brother a strange look. "No, Kai died in Ba Sing Se." Bolin shakes Mako and Mako shoves him away. "I'm going to go talk to Tenzin." Mako walks off. 

Opal joins Bolin and I soon after. Bolin squeezes his wife while talking about a date that they went on. 

I leave the love birds alone. I go into my father's office. He was talking with Mako. Mako sat across from him while my father was just relaxing in his office chair. Mako was wearing his glasses and he was looking at papers. 

Mako sets his papers down. "Jinora, I was just showing Tenzin the reports about that airbender. It also seems like it isn't just our police force that's having trouble with him." My father strokes his beard. "Hm, seems like Kai." Mako shakes his head. "Kai probably died after the earth queen did I don't want to hear it." I cross my arms. "You don't want to hear it, or you don't want to believe that it's him." Mako sighs. "I'll be back when you don't want to make crazy theories." He gets up and he storms out. 

My father looks at me. "Think it is Kai?" "From what Governor Shen had said that Kai left the Dai Li and he's been causing trouble in Ba Sing Se." My father nods. "I see. You and your siblings are taking a trip there to check it out." "Check what out?" "Your theory. If Kai is alive." "Alright." I go to leave. "Wait, give me a hug real quick before you leave." I hug him. "We'll be back before you know it." "Don't forget to tell your siblings." "I don't have to." I open the door. 

Meelo falls on top of Ikki who had fallen onto Rohan. The three look at me. Rohan's the only one of us that can't airbend, so of course dad goes to help him first. 

Meelo hops up and dusts himself off. "Ba Sing Se eh? When do we leave?" He puts his hands on his hips. Ikki nudges him. "When Governor Shen leaves, so Jinora can flirt with him." The three of them make kissy faces at me. I groan. "Ikki is half right. We need to follow him to see if his airbenders act out in Ba Sing Se like they did here." Rohan nods. "Smart plan Jin." Meelo slaps our baby brother's back. "Well, let's get to packing. Since it's Jinora's mission we can take Pepper." Ikki and him walk together while arguing. 


	4. On The Way to Ba Sing Se

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinora and her siblings make the journey to Ba Sing Se

We spent most of our time waiting for Shen to leave by preparing for the trip. Thankfully Shen was leaving in two days which had given us plenty of time to prepare.

When the time came we hopped on Pepper to get to Ba Sing Se. Ikki and Rohan had packed us snacks and food for the trip. Hopefully Meelo won't throw them away like the last time all of us went on a mission. Geez, that was a long time ago.

Ikki sat close to me because Ba Sing Se had apparently changed and I wouldn't recognize it. Rohan gets air sickness on Bison, so he spent most of his time holding onto Ikki and throwing up in a bucket. Meelo sat in in the back on guard just in case is what he says.

I pet Pepper's forehead. "I'm sorry for the heavy load, girl." I turn around to look at Meelo who's slouching and picking his nose. "Meelo said that he was going on a diet!" Meelo stops digging in his nose.

He stares at me. "What do you mean?" "Nothing Meelo." I pet Pepper and we continue on.

On a bison the trip to Ba Sing Se is a whole day's worth of flying. We'll stop before dusk to eat a small meal, and we agreed that Meelo would take over as soon as it turns to night.

We land near a town. Meelo looks at me. "Can we just stay the night? Rohan's not feeling well." I nod. "Fine. Ikki and I can head into town to see if there's a place we can stay. Watch our stuff Meelo." Meelo nods. He helps our little brother off of the bison and he sits him down.

Ikki and I head into town. We find a suitable hotel. Our room was homey. It had a full bathroom and half a kitchen. Thankfully they had a futon and three beds. I could sleep on the futon while my siblings could sleep on the beds.

I examine the room while Ikki went to get our brothers. I check for bugs and any other creatures that might have made the hotel room their home. I find a few spirits which I'm sure my siblings won't mind them.

The three of them come into the room. Meelo and Ikki both help Rohan into the bedroom where he could rest. We all rest before we make the rest of the trip.

We wake up early to get a head start. I still piloted Pepper for the day. Rohan was feeling better today, so he was now hanging around Meelo rather than Ikki.

Sometime around noon we hit a large city. It was almost like Republic City. The city was near a large lake. It had humongous towers with airships everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a long long way to Ba Sing Se and the girls in the city, they look so pretty!


	5. Ba Sing Se

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinora and her siblings arrive in Ba Sing Se

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg, I am so sorry for the short chapters. I wrote this a few months ago when a lot of stuff was going on in my life. I think the next chapter is a bit longer

Sometime around noon we hit a large city. It was almost like Republic City. The city was near a large lake. It had humongous towers with airships everywhere. 

Ikki comes beside me. "This is Ba Sing Se." "It really has changed!" She nods. "Of course!" She points at the large lake. "That's Lake Laogai," she points to a park like area, "and that used to be the palace." I stare at the city while Ikki pointed out every new thing. 

Ikki directs me to a spot of land near Lake Laogai. A large house was there with stables and a large yard. Ikki runs to the house and Meelo followed her. 

Rohan helps me with Pepper and we go to the house. It was definitely decorated by air benders. It reminds me of the Southern Air Temple's architecture. It has a brown roof with various plants growing around the house. 

Ikki holds out her arms. "Welcome to my home that I use when I am in Ba Sing Se!" Meelo was already in the kitchen. He must've stayed here a few times while doing humanitarian missions. 

Rohan looks around. "How many bedrooms are there?" Ikki crosses her arms. "There's six bedrooms and five bathrooms. I always house airbenders here while they're doing humanitarian missions here or around Ba Sing Se." She looks at Meelo who's making dinner for us. "Meelo, hold off on that. I need to show Jinora and Rohan around the city." He nods and stops what he's doing. 

She takes us into the garage where she has a satomobile waiting. We leave the house. Ikki's a good driver surprisingly. I figure she's not a good driver. 

We drive through the city. The city's as big as Republic City. Perhaps better. Ikki points out various things about the city and every building. 

She drives to the government building. "I need to grab some papers. Wait in the car." Rohan and I nod. She leaves.


	6. Shen Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shen shows Jinora around Ba Sing Se and things have changed a lot since they last visited when the Earth Queen was alive

We wait. Shen comes out of the building. He looked more relaxed today compared to last week. 

He has a blue shirt with suspenders on. He catches me looking at him. He looks quite handsome surprisingly. He approaches the car. 

He smiles. He knocks on the window. I roll it down quickly. 

He chuckles. "What a sight for sore eyes. Jinora, you decided to visit." I nod. "Yeah, Ikki convinced my brothers and I to come here on a humanitarian mission." Shen chuckles. 

Rohan looks at me. "Who's he? Is he your boyfriend?" I choke. "A friend, here hold on." I roll the window up quickly then I get out of the car. 

Shen laughs. "Nosy little brother?" I nod. "One of the less nosier ones compared to my other siblings." He laughs. "I was just headed out to lunch, would you like to join me?" "Ikki's said that she needed to grab something from her office and she's not back yet," I look back to Rohan who's sticking his tongue at me. "Yeah, I don't think it'll hurt." He smiles and holds out his hand. "Alright." I take it and we leave the property. 

We go to a small restaurant just near a Future industries skyscraper. We get seated outside. 

He looks at me from across the table. "I come here all the time for lunch, Master Jinora." I nod. I scan the menu for something vegetarian, and to my surprise it's all vegetarian. I look up at him. "I didn't know this place was vegetarian." He chuckles. "Yeah, their seaweed veggie wraps are to die for. I'm not a vegetarian I was just experimenting with tastes and I ended up coming back and back. I just really love their food." He looks at his menu. 

I look at mine. I look back to him. "Sorry about Rohan." He laughs. "It's fine. Most people see me with a beautiful lady such as yourself and they ask me if the lady's my girlfriend." I laugh. "Really?" He nods. 

A waiter comes up to our table. "Your usual, governor?" Shen nods. "Please." The waiter jots down the order then looks to me. "And for you?" "Well, I guess I'd like to have the seaweed wraps." The waiter writes the order. "I'll be back." The waiter leaves. 

I look at Shen. "Where's the Dai Li? When I was here they were everywhere." "They're confined to stay within the old palace and government buildings. The people don't trust them enough to have them on the streets." "Your airbenders?" He laughs. "They only follow me when we travel because I can't bring the Dai Li, so the airbenders are probably around the city shopping, working a normal job, eating at a restaurant, or heck maybe even sleeping." The waiter returns with two plates of seaweed wraps. 

Shen and I eat our food relatively quickly. He gets up. "I'm full. Come on, I can give you a tour of the city, well the new city." He holds out hand. I take it. "Thank you Shen." We walk around the city. 

We go to a large park. It has kids running as playing around a statue of a normal bear. There's older people playing pai sho on benches. It's just like Avatar Korra Park in Republic City. 

Shen looks at me. "This is Basco Park. It was named after Earth King Kuei's pet bear. Wu suggested it." "Wu? As in former King Wu?" He nods. "Yep. He's on my administration, but it's more of an honorary position. There's also the zoo that Avatar Aang had made. He wanted this park to be a part of the zoo." I look around. Everyone and everything looks so nice. 

We leave the park. We go to an older part of the city. We stop at a tea shop. 

Shen looks at the place. "The Jasmine Dragon tea shop. Did you know that this has been here since the hundred year war ended?" I nod. "Yes, and it belonged to the first General Iroh. It is a successful tea shop chain." He nods. "That tea shop we met at wasn't as good as here. They used some kind of weird tea things instead of leaves." I laugh. "I have never tried their tea there. I see the advertisements all the time though. I thought I'd give it a try." He laughs. "Yeah, I actually took their coffee because I seen how they made the tea. Trust me, this place is the best." We go inside. 

The place reminds me of pictures that gran gran had given to me. I sigh. "I know this place." We get greeted by a young man. 

He looks at Shen. "Governor. Uh, what can I get you and your friend?" Shen looks at him. "Table for two." "Gotcha!" "Wait, this is Master Jinora. She's touring the city. She's Ikki's sister." He nods. "Ooh, I know you then!" I look at the young man. "Hm?" "Well, when harmonic convergence happened I got airbending. I didn't go with you guys since I was just a kid. I remember my mother slamming the door in your father's face." Shen chuckles nervously. "Alright, can we sit down somewhere?" The man nods. "Anywhere." Shen and I find some seats. 

He looks at me. "Lee is an airbender. He isn't one of mine, but I kind of wish he was. He's nice and a good kid. I tried recruiting him for my airbender task force, but he shot me down." "What task force?" "An airbending task force to stop some of the robberies going on around the city. I bet it's your friend too." "Kai?" He nods. "Yeah. What's so special about this Kai guy? He's a criminal, and you're a world renowned airbending master." "I helped Kai with his airbending. Later when we came here he got caught by the Dai Li and was part of the Earth Queen's secret army. He stayed behind with your other airbenders so we could get away. I had put that part of my past behind me, but." He looks at me. "But, my airbenders brought it back up. I'm sorry." Lee comes to our table. 

The young man chuckles. "Your usual, Governor?" Shen nods. "Hold off the scones, Lee." Lee nods. He looks to me. "And you Master Jinora?" "I'll just have what he's having." Lee nods and leaves. 

Lee comes back with our tea. I look at Shen. He was very rude in Republic City, why is he not being a jerk now? Not that it's good that he was a jerk, but why is he being so nice? Lee leaves. 

I look at him. "Why are you being so nice?" He looks at me. "What?" "You're being nice. You acted like a jerk in Republic City. What's with the personality change?" He crosses his arms. "Sorry there was a complication with Republic City and my city. It was just a bad day in general. Trust me. Today, I got to propose a new bill for my administration and I got to give you a tour." "What bill?" "Just politics Jinora, ask your sister. She's at our four o'clock." "What?" He sips his tea and glances in a direction.

I glance to where he was looking. Ikki and Rohan were ordering tea. I sigh. "Did they follow us?" He chuckles. "Probably. You've got a good family. They care about you." We look at my siblings. "I know." "What about you? You seemed a little bit rude at first. You showed up at my hotel." "It's like you said. It was a bad day in general." He chuckles. 

Some alarms go off across the street. I hop out of my seat. "Jinora wait!" I rush out the door. 

An airbender dressed in all black is robbing a jewelry store. I throw a warning gust at him. "I wouldn't do that, Kai." He looks at me. 

This man isn't Kai. I can sense it. He shoots himself at me. I jump above him. He grips onto his bags of jewelry. He looks at me. He jumps above the building and vanishes. 

Shen exits the tea shop with my siblings. I look at Shen. "That's not Kai." "Okay, so? He's a different criminal." Shen sighs. "There's been multiple reports. Some robberies occur at the same time. Both airbenders." I look at Ikki. "Contact Dad about this." She nods. 

She looks at Shen. "So, what are your intentions with my sister?" I look at her. "Ikki! Shen literally was just showing me around town!" She looks at him then to me. "Sure." She points at Shen. "I'm watching you!" She goes to their car. 

Rohan points at him. "Careful Governor Shen." Rohan leaves. 

I look at Shen. "I'm sorry about that." He nods. "It's fine. They're protecting you." "If protecting me means messing with men who I talk to, then sure." He laughs. "I can take you back to Ikki's home." "No, I'm sure they're watching us. Uh, thanks for showing me around. Maybe we could do it again sometime." He smiles at me. "It's a date. I'll see you later Master Jinora. You know where to find me." He winks at me then he leaves.


	7. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meelo kidnaps someone and they eat dinner with Jinora and her Siblings

I hop in the car with Ikki and Rohan. They turn from the front seat. "Not a word. Especially to Meelo." Ikki snickers. 

I look at her and I sigh. "What?" "Did the governor wink at you?" I laugh. "Oh my spirits, he likes you." I laugh at the thought. "Shen is merely a friend, and a very interesting one." She laughs. "Yeah, I doubt it." I sit up. "Why?" She snickers and turns around. 

Rohan looks at me while she drives. "If it's any consolation you could do way better." I laugh. "Why do you two think I like Shen. Look, if you two want to pursue men or women then fine. Just don't try to come up with a big scheme to get me hooked up with someone." He gives me a blank stare and turns around. 

We tour around the city a little bit more. We get back to the house in time for dinner. We go into the main house. 

Meelo stood holding a spatula with a burlap sack beside of him. I sigh and I look at Ikki and Rohan. "Do I want to know what's in the sack." The two look at the sack. "To be honest we don't even know what's in the sack." Meelo laughs. "You don't want to know." I sigh. 

The bag starts to snore. I point at the bag. "Is there a person in the bag?" Meelo kicks it. "Uh, no." Ikki approaches it. I hold out my hand to keep Rohan from going near it. Ikki opens the sack. 

We quickly flinch. We look at the bag. There laid Shen. My jaw drops, then I sigh. "Meelo, did you kidnap The freaking governor of Ba Sing Se?!" He shrugs. "They told me to invite him to dinner, but he refused." I glare at Ikki and Rohan. 

They hold up their hands in surrender. Rohan looks Meelo. "Uh, we told him to invite Shen to dinner." Ikki snaps at Meelo. "WE DIDN'T TELL YOU TO KIDNAP MY FREAKING COWORKER!" Rohan, Meelo and I flinch at her yelling. 

Shen groans. He opens his eyes. He looks at the four of us. "Shii-- Jinora?" I wave. "Hey, uh sorry." He looks around. "Why am I here?" He notices Meelo. "Y-y-you! YOu kidnapped me!" I sigh. "That's my brother." Shen gets up. "I missed dinner. The Dai Li are really good cooks. Uh, can I eat here?" I open my mouth to protest. Ikki slaps her hand over my mouth. "Sure, Shen! Us airbenders never turn someone in need away." He nods. 

Dinner is awkward to say the least. Meelo made some veggie rolls, rice, and some miso soup. Shen drinks some soup. "I'm not vegan, but this food rivals the Dai Li's food." Meelo nods. "I won the award for Best Food on Air Temple Island." I chuckle. 

We finish quickly. I look at Shen. "Is the Dai Li looking for you?" He nods. "Probably. Thank you for the dinner, it was very good." Meelo nods. "Anything for a governor!" He smiles. "I guess I'll see you four later?" He leaves. 

Meelo waves. "Bye!" I slam the door. I look at Meelo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With all of these like hundred word chapters I think I was going through some tough shit or somethin.


	8. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinora has a conversation with her father about Meelo kidnapping Shen

I slap Meelo's head. "What told you that kidnapping Shen was a good idea?!" He shrugs. "I don't know. That's how they did it when Uncle Bumi was in the United Forces." I sigh. "Okay, but I need to update dad on the situation. Go do something." He sticks his tongue at me then walks and sits on the couch. 

I call our father. He picks up right away. "Jinora? What's happened?" "Nothing. Turns out that there's two airbender thieves." "Really?" "Yeah, and guess what happened today." Ikki grabs the phone from my hands. 

She yells into the phone. "Jinora went on a date!" I quickly wrestle the phone from her. 

I laugh. "No, I didn't go on a date. Governor Shen showed me around." "Mhm, what else?" "Meelo kidnaped him as well." "Meelo did what?" "He kidnapped the governor." "Get your brother on the phone!" I put the phone down. 

I yell to Meelo that dad wants to talk to him. Meelo gets off of the couch and he answers. 

Ikki and I listen. We both listen to our dad yelling at Meelo. 

I look at Ikki. "I am going to bed. I have a headache." "Okay, need me to tell dad anything else?" "No." Ikki nods. 

I go into one of the rooms and I crash onto the bed.   
  
  
  


Shen's POV:   
  


I get to my estate. The Dai Li greet me immediately. "Governor, you missed dinner." I nod. "I know. The funniest thing happened to me. Do you guys know that Air Nation Ambassador?" My best friend, hardest worker, and top Dai Li agent, Li, takes my coat. "Ikki?" I nod. "Her." He sits it on the coat rack. 

I wave the other Dai Li off as I talk to the lieutenant. I sit onto the couch and I throw my head back. "I went on a little lunch date with her sister. Then to the park, and then we finally stopped for tea at The Jasmine Dragon." He sits onto the recliner. "You finally found a girlfriend?" I laugh. "Just a friend. Anyways, shortly after our tea time I was walking back to the capital building. Out of nowhere this guy in airbender tattoos approaches me." Li looks at me. "This going in the romantic direction?" I look at him. "What?" He shakes his head. 

I sigh. "The tattoo guy asks me if I want to eat dinner with him and his family. I of course declined because you know, stranger danger?" Li nods. "Well then he knocks me out! The next thing I know I'm surrounded by Ikki, Jinora, and their brothers! I was in a burlap sack, Li!" "Oh, uh I didn't know, Shen." "Yeah! It was so ridiculous." He looks at me. 

He points at the kitchen. "Yunn made dinner tonight." "No, I am exhausted and I already ate dinner." He tilts his head. "Really?" I nod. "Hm. Was it good?" I look at him. "Yeah, it was delicious." I rub my forehead. 

He puts his hand on my shoulder. "You okay?" I nod. "Uh, yeah just a small headache from being knocked out by the airbender guy." He nods. "Just rest up, and you'll be okay." I nod. I go to my room. 


	9. A Trip to the Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinora and Rohan go to the market and they run into some friendly faces

I wake up. I quickly get dressed then I go into the rest of the main house. Ikki and Meelo have already started breakfast. I grab some of the rice they fixed. 

I sit down. They look at me. "So, uh you feeling better Jinora?" I nod. "Yeah. I don't know why I wasn't feeling well last night. Well, other than Meelo kidnapping a governor." Mello chuckles. 

He shrugs. "Force of habit?" Ikki rolls her eyes. "Ready for another day of rogue airbender tracking? Or should I say, Kai tracking?" I laugh. "Oh be quiet. Where's Rohan?" "Outside feeding Pepper." "Oh jeez." I head outside. 

I go to the stables. Rohan is laying hay near my bison. I approach them. "She'll only eat if I feed her." He nods. "I know. I'm just making it easier for you. I'm putting it near her. Are you feeling better? Ikki said you had a headache last night." I nod. "I'm fine." I pet my bison. 

Ikki comes to the stables with us. "Okay, we have Opal and Bolin coming later today along with Asami and some other airbenders. That means that I need two to go to the market for some food. The list is in the kitchen on the counter top." Rohan quickly grabs my arm and he thrusts it into the air. "You can count on us!" I laugh. Ikki goes inside. 

He starts for the house. "Race you!" I laugh again and I follow him. We run inside. I grab the list.

He looks at it with me. "Okay, so, Ikki needs melons, corn, wheat, bread, strawberries, blueberries, kale, and some eggplants." We run to the car. We get in. I drive to the marketplace. 

I drive around the city. I look at Rohan. "Uh, do you know where the market is?" He shrugs. "I don't know. Ask someone maybe?" I pull off. I roll down the window. 

I look at some woman with her kids. "Hi, uh do you know where I can find a farmer's market?" She nods. She points down the road. "Down the road to the right." I nod. "Thank you." I roll up the window and I continue down the road. 

I spot the farmers market quickly. It's a long strip of just small vendors down an alley. It's pretty packed too. 

I pull off into a parking lot near the market. We get out of the car. We walk to the farmers market. 

Someone grabs my arm before I enter. "Excuse me." "Hey! Who do you think you are?!" I turn around to see the person who grabbed my arm. 

Shen quickly lets go. He has another man standing beside him along with several other people near them. He looks at Rohan then to me. Neither of them start the conversation. 

I sigh. "Hi, Shen." He nods. "I'm sorry I startled you. I knew it was you." "Yeah, I have to pick up some stuff for Ikki." He nods. "I see. What do you need? I can have my aides get your stuff and to the car." Rohan looks at me. I take him off to the side. "Uh, excuse me Shen." I he nods. 

I look at Rohan. "Should we?" He nods. "Yeah! It's so hot out right now!" "Take off your jacket." "No!" I sigh. "Look should we let him send his aides into the market?" He nods. "Yeah!" I sigh. "Okay." I turn back to Shen and his group. 

He looks at his aides then to me. "Yes thank you for your offer." I hand him the list. He hands Ikki's list to a lady beside him and his aides quickly go into the market. Only one guy stays with him. 

This guy is so pale compared to Shen and the other aides. He's dressed similarly to Shen unlike Shen's aides.

Shen looks at him. "Oh, uh Jinora, this is my good friend, Li." Li holds out his hand. I shake his hand.

He looks at me. "Jinora huh? Shen talks about you a lot." Shen chokes up.

He looks at me. "Uh I don't. Li's my top Dai Li agent." I cross my arms and I look at the two men. "I thought you said that the Dai Li aren't allowed to be in the city?" Shen laughs. "I did say that, but Li is my best friend. We were actually visiting his mother. She has a booth here." I look at them. "Oh, uh sorry." Li nods. "It's fine. I'm currently off duty. So no dark robe or creepy hands!" He laughs. 

Rohan looks at the two. "So, what can we do to pass time? I'm sure the aides will take a lot of time especially since Ikki wanted so much stuff." Shen kneels down to Rohan and rubs his head. "We can go play pai sho in the park little guy." Rohan moves Shen's hand. "I'm not a little guy, and that's okay with me. What about you Jinora?" I nod. "It's fine by me." He jumps up and then runs ahead of us. 

Shen nods to Li. "Follow him and make sure he doesn't accidentally blow something up." Li nods and runs to follow Rohan. 

I walk a steady pace with Shen. "Rohan isn't an air bender." He nods. "Okay, it's just that your other brother has had some problems here." I laugh. "Other than kidnapping you?" He chuckles. "Yeah, other than that. He tried to fight a thief before and he ended up throwing a large conveniently placed barrel of gunpowder into a store wall. It wasn't a pretty sight." I laugh. "That's funny." He nods. 

He looks at me. "Li's a good guy." I nod. "I can tell." "And I can tell that you've had bad experiences with Dai Li agents." "Yeah, they brainwashed Kai and your other airbenders. So you could say that I have had bad experiences with them." "Sorry." I rub the bridge of my nose. "Don't be." We finally get to the park. 

We look to see Rohan and Li playing some weird form of tag or hide and seek with some other kids. Shen laughs at the sight. 

I watch them. "Pai Sho?" I motion to one of the game tables. Shen nods. "Of course." We both sit down and we start our game. 

After an hour or so Shen and I finish up. We both look for my brother and Li. The two had gotten tired and they bought cotton candy to share. They sit on a bench close to Shen and I eating the cotton candy. We walk over to them. 

Shen puts his hands on his hips. "You two done?" Li nods. "Yep! Come on Ro you can ride on my back." Li gets up and he lets Rohan ride on his back. We walk back to the parking lot where the market is. 

We finally get there. Shen's aides stood there loading up the bags from the market. "Here you are Master Jinora!" One shouts to me. 

His aides shut the car's trunk. Li lets Rohan off of his back. "Okay Ro, I'll see you whenever Shen and your sister start dating." Shen and I both blush. Shen crosses his arms. "Li, don't tell him stuff like that!" Li holds his hands up. "Got it, Governor Fussybritches." Rohan laughs. 

I look at Rohan. "Get in the car Rohan." He nods and gets in the car. I look at Shen. "Our Pai Sho game was good." He nods. "I have an one of a kind collectors edition white lotus set if you'd like to see it sometime." I nod. "It'd be my pleasure. I will see you sometime later." He nods. "Alright then." I get in the car. 

I drive back to Ikki's mansion. I quickly park the car. Rohan and I get the food and we take it inside. 

Ikki comes inside from the back door. "Geez, it took you two long enough!" "Well, we ran into some friends." Rohan nods. "Yeah, and you had a lot on the list. Also, we got lost on the way there." Ikki nods. "Yeah, that was my bad." She chuckles. "Oops." She shrugs.


	10. Dinner, again, but with Friends!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra, Bolin, and Asami arrive for dinner in Ba Sing Se

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to say sorry in advanced because there are like six more chapters titled "Dinner"

Rohan and I help our siblings prepare a large dinner. I chop some onions while Ikki washed off some cabbage. 

I look at her. "What airbenders are coming here?" She switches to washing off some potatoes. "Uh, Opal, Lee, Tai, and Xaio. Also, Bolin and Asami are coming here too." I nod. "Alright. Asami's staying here?" Ikki shakes her head. "No, she's staying at a Future Industries hotel. she said that it'll help focus on work. Opal and Bolin are here because Opal heard about Kai and wanted to help. Plus Suyin had some kind of diplomatic thing to deliver to Shen and some other government officials here in Ba Sing Se." I nod. I put the onions in a pot then I start cutting up the potatoes that Ikki had washed. 

I hand my pot to Meelo. He turns to Ikki and I. "I think Sai, Tai, and Xaio just staying here for the night then they're headed to Yai for some kind of bandit trouble." "Okay. Watch the corn." He turns around and looks at his pots. 

Ikki starts to help me with the potatoes. "I think that I am going to be in the office all day tomorrow. Dad gave Meelo a mission, so he's going tomorrow to Zaofu to help with some problems there." I laugh. "That's for kidnapping a governor." Meelo sighs. "Whatever. You ladies are jealous because Meelo The Man is getting out of this trashy place." Ikki and I look at him.

The three of us start laughing. Rohan looks at us from the living room. "What are you three laughing about?" Ikki puts her elbow on the countertop and she smiles at him. "An inside joke." He rolls his eyes and continues to watch TV. 

I look at Meelo. "How long has it been since we've gotten to just have a nice moment together?" Meelo chuckles. "Too long. I'm leaving first thing in the morning. Do you guys want me to leave some of mom's snacks?" I laugh. "You can take them all." "We're not leaving until we can get the rogue airbenders." He nods. "You mean Kai? How did Korra put it? You and Kai have a connection?" "Had, and that was over ten years ago. That spiritual connection is gone. I doubt I'd be able to recognize him now." Ikki flicks my head. "You're just mad because you're not connected to your first crush anymore." I nudge her. "Kai wasn't my first crush. Meelo, potatoes," I hand him the potatoes.

I look at Ikki. "Can't you get started on the noodles? I'm going outside for a bit." She grumbles. I walk out the door. I hear it shut behind me. I open it and I stick my head in the doorway. "Do not disturb me." Ikki sticks her tongue out at me.

I head outside. I go over in the grass. I sit down to meditate. I close my eyes.

I think about that night. In front of the earth queen's temple. Kai and the others staying behind. Kai shooting Mako, Bolin, and I with a powerful air blast so then we'd stay back. I sigh. 

I open my eyes. I can't connect to him. I can feel the other airbenders from that night, but not him. I sigh. I walk over to the Stables. Pepper is sleeping. I pet her. 

I look at the sky, it's a pretty orange color with some pink clouds . I can still see some light blue over in the horizon. I must've been outside for a good two hours.

I head back into the house. Meelo and Ikki have started to set the table. Ikki's the first to notice me. "Did your spirit powers work?" I glare at her. "They work just fine. I just can't connect to Kai's spirit is all." She sighs. "Meelo, Jinora's spirity powers are broken!" I sigh. "They aren't broken!" She laughs. I let out a small laugh. "Okay, that was kind of funny, but seriously stop it. They're not broken." She puts her hands up in surrender and nods.

I hear a knock at the door. "That must be Opal, Asami, and Bolin." Meelo sprints to the door. He opens it.

I look past him to see Korra and Asami, along with their kids. I look at them. "I thought it was just Asami?" Asami shakes her head. "I told Ikki that my family and I would come here, but we kept breaking up. Also, Xaio radioed us and he said that they're just going to head to Yai instead of staying for dinner." I nod. "Uh, Meelo, invite them in!" He snaps out of a trance. "Oh, uh yeah!" He invites them in.

Asami and Korra sit at the table while their kids went to play with Rohan. I sit down. I look at them. "So, are you two staying at Asami's hotel here?" Korra nods. "Yep, and tomorrow Sami's going to her research labs with the kids while I'm stuck in a government meeting thing." She crosses her arms.

Asami puts her hand on Korra. "I'm taking our kids on a quick tour of the facility here then we're going to runaround Ba Sing Se for awhile." She gives Korra a quick kiss on the cheek. Korea looks at me. "Have you been able to find Kai?" I shake my head. "No, there's two airbending thieves here." Korra nods. "Yeah, Tenzin filled me in. I think that's the topic of some of the meetings Ikki, Bolin, and I will be in." I look at Ikki.

She notices me then she runs into the other room. Korra sighs. "I wouldn't get mad at her though, they're Ba Sing Se meetings which means that we have to listen to that stuck up governor's voice the entire time." Asami kisses her cheek again then Korra perks up.

Asami looks at her wife. "Come on honey, Governor Shen isn't that bad." Korra looks at her. "He's a jerk, Sami." I look at the two. "I hate to say this, but Asami's right. Shen is pretty nice." Asami smiles at her wife. "I told you." Korra giggles. 

Another knock sounds at the door. I get up. "I'll get it." I open the door to Bolin and Opal. 

Bolin waves. "Hey, Jinora!" I move out of the doorway. "Uh, come in you two! Welcome!" They sit down. 

I help Ikki and Meelo with the food. We sit down. Asami and Korra call for their kids to get some food. Rohan comes and grabs a plate then he goes back into the living room. 

We watch Korra and Asami give their kids food. The kids sit down in the living room with Rohan. 

I look at Korra. "Your kids are so adorable." She laughs. "Yeah, they are." Bolin looks at us. "I think mine and Opal's baby will be perfect! The best!" We laugh. Korra looks at Bolin. "Where's Mako?" Bolin's laughter dies down. "He said that he has better police work to do than to chase ghosts." Korra frowns. "Really? I figured he'd want to see your cousins." Bolin shakes his head. "No, and Tu's gonna be at the meeting tomorrow." Korra nods. "I got the memo." I look at my food. 

I eat some potatoes. I look at Korra and Bolin. "So, Bolin, do you really think this rogue airbender is Kai?" Bolin nods. "I do. I also kind of want to prove Mako wrong. Don't get me wrong, I love my brother, but if there's a chance that Kai's alive well." I nod. "I can understand your reasoning. Our father believes that Kai is alive. I haven't felt his spirit at all while we've been here." Bolin sighs as he eats. "Stuff like that just happens." He eats some spinach. 

Tonight's dinner is definitely not as awkward as the other night. It's like a small get together instead of Meelo kidnapping a governor and forcing him to eat with us. 

I finish my food. I put my dishes in the sink. I go and I sit back down. Asami starts to talk about her facility. Bolin cracks some jokes. As soon as everyone is finished Korra and Asami leave with their kids. 

I get up. "I think I'll turn in for the night. I've got another headache." Ikki nods. "Okay, we won't wake you up." I pat her back and I head to my room.   
  


Shen's POV: 

I punch the punching bag. I back away and I blow air at it. Li comes into my gym. "Hey, uh Dinner's ready." "I think I'll pass. Headache is back." He sighs. "You gonna tell your girlfriend?" I glare at him. "Jinora is an old friend." He laughs. "Yeah right. I see the way that you look at her. You two had a connection." I wipe my face off. "Goodnight Li." He laughs. "Sure thing Governor Shen." He leaves. 


	11. Asami's Facility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy strikes while Jinora goes on a tour at Asami's facility

I walk to Asami's facility with Rohan. Ikki is in a meeting all day today and we have nothing to do. I called Asami to ask her if we can go tour her facility with her and her family. She of course said yes. 

Rohan and I wait at the entrance for her and her kids. I look at Rohan. He's looking at the keypad. "Wow, I wonder if I can hack this?" I glare at him. "No, and please do not try to do that. It probably costs more than we can afford." He sticks his tongue out at me. 

We see Asami's car coming up towards the facility. I nudge Rohan. He stands up straight. We watch Asami drift into a parking space. 

Her and Korra's three kids get out with her. I look at them. "How'd you do that?" Asami twirls the keys on her finger. "I didn't want to, but my three little rascals wanted me to." She rubs her daughter, Katara, on the head with her free hand. She puts the keys in her pocket.

Her son, Hiro, runs up to Rohan and jumps on my brother. "Mom! Look! I'm getting a free ride!" Asami and I laugh. Her youngest daughter, Juno, hides behind her. I smile at her and Juno waves at me timidly. Asami looks at the kids and I. "We should start the tour, hm?" Her kids jump up and down. "Yeah!" Her and I laugh.

Asami goes up to the keypad. She quickly taps a few buttons. The door slides open. We enter.

We look at the entrance. It's like a typical lab. A receptionist sitting at her desk, the smell of a dentist office, and the white paint. Asami waves at the receptionist. She looks to her kids and Rohan. "Do not touch anything. Uh, Jinora, one of my chief engineers would like to talk to you for a moment. Uh, Mrs. Xi will show you to her." The receptionist walks up to me. "Just follow me dearie." I nod. "Alright ma'am." I follow her.

As we go up the elevator and down the corridors the smell starts to change. From oil, to smoke, to some kind of salty smell, and to garbage. We stop outside of a door that smells pretty decent.

Mrs. Xi knocks. "Hey, Luna, the airbender girl is here." A young lady opens the door. She has a lab coat on over a turtleneck and slacks which matches well with her glasses and dark brown hair. The receptionist leaves.

The young lady holds out her hand and I shake it. "Hi, I have read all of your books, Master Jinora! Your adventures are amazing." I laugh. "Thank you, Luna is it?" She nods. "It is! Please, uh step into my office!" We go into her office.

It's neat and tidy. Everything is so clean. I can easily smell hints of vanilla. I sit down and she sits at her computer. I look at her. "Asami told me that you wished to see me?" She nods. "Yes, Mrs. Sato had told me about your dilema with rogue airbenders." I nod. "How will you as an engineer will help me?" She laughs. "I'm not offering my engineering skills to you, I am offering my psychology skills. I nod. "You're so—." "Young?" I nod.

She sighs. "I get that a lot. I graduated my high school at age ten. Graduated college the first time at age sixteen in the engineering and technology field. The second I went and majored in psychology I got out on my twenty first birthday." I nod. "Okay then, what about my airbender problem?" She gets on her computer. "I have predicted several moves of theirs. I knew one would hit the jewelry store across from The Jasmine Dragon in Old Ba Sing Se. The other one will either rob, wait, that cannot be right." I stand up. "What?" "The other one is most likely to hit here. We have a shipment of supplies coming in soon! That can't be right." She types on her computer. I hear a blast.

I run out of her office. I hop on an air scooter and I head to the source of the blast. I quickly speed through the halls.

The source is in a lab. I open the door. Asami, her kids, and Rohan all stood over a test tube with protective gear. I look at them. "What was the blast?" Asami holds up the test tube. "Don't worry, I was showing them one of our recipes for exploding gel. The kids wanted me to blow something up." I sigh. That's good.

We hear another blast. I look at Asami. She holds up her hands. "Wasn't me." I glance in the direction. "I think I know what it is! It's one of the rogue ones!" Asami nods. "Rohan get my kids to safety!" My little brother nods.

Asami and I run to the source. A tall, thin but muscular man stands beside a truck. He is dressed like the last one I encountered. Asami grabs a large conveniently placed wrench.

She glares at him. "You have two seconds before I come over there and beat you with my wrench." He looks at us. He drops his loot. He runs off. I stare at him. This isn't Kai either. Asami looks at me. "Did I scare him off?" I shrug.

A large shrill comes onto the intercom. "Mrs Sato! Master Jinora! Come quick to room twenty three!" Asami drops her wrench. We both run to the room.

Luna stood there staring inside. It was ransacked. She looks at us. "I helped the kids in here. I got knocked out. When I came to, they were gone." Asami looks at the room, and without saying a word she pulls me out to her car.

She races through the city. I'm in the passenger seat clutching the sides of her car. She runs several red lights and stop sighs. She also nearly hits a couple at an intersection. She then drifts into yet another parking spot outside of the capital building.

She storms out of the car. I follow her into the building. She storms into the room that Ikki and Korra had their big meeting in.

Everyone looks at her. She storms up to Shen and grabs him by the shirt. The two stay as is. "You son of a bitch. Where are my kids?" "What are you talking about?" She slams him onto the table causing his nose to bleed. He grabs his nose.

Korra looks at Asami. "Wait, what happened to the kids? Did something go wrong?" Asami nods. The two go out of the room.

Ikki looks at me. "Did something happen to Rohan too?" I nod. "Yes, he was with their kids." Shen dries his nose off.

I glare at him. I pick him up by the shirt and I slam him into the wall. "You lied. None of the airbenders are Kai. What did you really do with him?" He blasts me back with a gust of air.

He straightens his shirt. "I, I am Kai." The others and I stare at him in disbelief.


	12. Kai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This a recap of the past eleven years, but from Kai's perspective

...eleven years ago...

I blast Mako, Jinora, and Bolin away. The other airbenders and I try to hold back the the Dai Li from getting to Tenzin and the others. We watch them get away safely. I send a powerful airblast knocking down a lot of Dai Li. There's too many of them. 

We get thrown back into the cells. The next day the Dai Li takes us to an odd room. One by one we slowly lose our will. The Dai Li control us now. 

...Three years Later...

A new governor has been appointed for Ba Sing Se. He starts to take a liking to me. He orders the Dai Li agents to undo their brainwashing. It all comes back to me. Jinora, Mako, Tenzin, Bolin. The governor asks for my name afterwards. "It's Shen." We shake hands. I lied. "Well, Shen I will teach you the ropes!" The new governor takes me under his wing.

...Seven years later...

I sit in my chair after my mentor's funeral. The Dai Li agents are now under my control. For now, I'm the acting governor and I plan to win this election. I order my agents to undo the brain washing of the airbenders. The airbenders are originally furious with me, but they remain loyal to me. They know that I tried to get my mentor to undo their brain washing.

One day in a meeting, a familiar face comes into my office. "Hi, I am Master Ikki. Uh Governor Shen do you need anything." I dismiss her. She looks so much like Jinora. She has to be a sibling. I sigh.

...a year later...  
  


I point to the Sato mansion. "I want you guys to attack the Sato mansion. Do not harm anyone. If an airbender woman is there do not harm her. Afterwards two of you will infiltrate air temple island and attack the woman from the mansion." My airbenders leave. Hopefully my intel was right and that Jinora regularly goes to the Sato mansion for breakfast.

I leave the airstrip. I head into the city. I go to my hotel and I start to unpack. I wait for the call. My phone rings. "Governor Shen." "Yes, Governor, this is Master Tenzin of the Air Nation. I am calling in regards to a reported airbender attack. You may be next and it may have something to do with your arrival. I wish to speak with you." "Okay, I will head right over there!" "Thank you, and goodbye." He hangs up.

I head into one of the Jasmine Dragon chain restaurants. I order my coffee. I head outside. Some woman bumps into me causing my coffee to spill onto me.

I shake some of it off and I dab my shirt with some napkins. "Sorry! I didn't mean to!" I glance at her. I feel my gut getting sucker punched. Jinora. I quickly pick up my cup and I throw it away. "My fault, I need to leave." I walk off.

She follows me. "What's your name?" Don't lie, Kai. "Shen." Fuck. We head to the air temple together.

Within hours Jinora's in my hotel lobby. We talk. She keeps asking me about Kai or myself. I lie.

I head home a few days after talking to her.

I get through some morning meetings, then lunch time. I head out of the capital building.

In Ikki's bright red satomoblile there's Jinora in the passenger seat. I approach her.

We eat out. Then her brother kidnaps me. I eat dinner with her and her family. As I leave I get this headache. Our spirits must be trying to reconnect. I head home.

Li and I finish visiting his mother at the market. Surprisingly we see Jinora and her younger brother.

Jinora and I spend some time together around the park. 

Tonight's headache is stronger than lasts. I really need to confess or stay away from her. 

I look at Mr. Beifong. "There's an airbending crime syndicate here. They've been stealing. I was wondering if the avatar and you will handle my problem." He nods. "I can. Not sure about Korra." Avatar Korra glares at me. "I can, but we have a police friend in Republic City we'll need to come down." I nod. 

I look at her. "I'll arrange a transport." The doors slam open. Mrs Sato and Jinora stand glaring at me. 

Mrs Sato suddenly drags me across my table. She asks where her kids are. "I don't know what you're talking about." Her and the avatar step out of the room. 

I dry a bloody nose. Then Jinora suddenly grabs me and slams me up against the wall. "You lied. None of the airbenders are Kai. What did you really do with him?" I blast her back with air.

I straighten my shirt. "I, I am Kai." Everyone in the room stares at me.


	13. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinora and Kai have a talk about the past

I look at Kai, or Shen? He holds his arms up. "You've finally caught me. Bolin, how are you?" I look at Bolin. Bolin swallows nervously. I look at Shen. "Really? You're him?" He nods. "I need to clear my head." I leave. 

I head to Ikki's home. I sit in the field and I just meditate. After a while I open my eyes. Shen's at the bison stables. 

I get up. I glare at him. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" "I wanted to." "And?" He shrugs. "After living a lie for so long I just had trouble." "The airbending?" He rubs his neck. "I studied them for a long time. My predecessor was kind of obsessed. I studied the culture and everything. I tried going vegan as well. It didn't work but I tried." He sighs. "Look, Jinora I-I really wanted to be Kai. I can't. The Dai Li made me do terrible things. No kid should ever have to go through something like that." He sits down. 

He looks at the grass. "The other governors want to keep the Air Nation out of their states. Thankfully I'm very influential and I've been able to keep that from happening. I know what it means to you and your family since your grandfather was the last airbender." He sighs as he lets some pieces of grass blow through the breeze. "I have the bills and recordings from the others. I've been able to keep it under wraps and in my control, but several of the more southern states are rebelling. It'll be a civil war." I sit beside him. "I uh, I had no idea the stress you were under. And thank you for trying to keep the Air Nation in the Earth States." He nods. "It's nothing, really. They're in the states for humanitarian missions. Besides, I remember how much you liked to help people." I nod. "I do. After the Dai Li un did the the brainwashing, why didn't you come back to the Air Nation?" He sighs. "Like I said I had done terrible things as the Dai Li's pet. I wasn't really sure if Tenzin would've let the Dai Li's pet into the Air Nation. Remember that night?" I nod. "Yeah, I do, Kai." He laughs.

He looks at my tattoos. "When did you get your tattoos? They look beautiful on you." "After Zaheer infiltrated the Southern Air Temple." He tilts his head. "After who did what now?" I laugh and tell him all about what happened after him and the other air benders were captured. 

As Kai and I talked, I could see the Kai I knew. I couldn't see Shen clearly, but Kai instead. I've finally locked onto his spirit. 

We laugh together. "Okay, I remember reading about Kuvira's giant robot somewhere. That's amazing. The adventures you've been on." I nod. "Yeah." We both hear the door open. 

Korra's standing at the porch. She walks down to us. She crosses her arms. "Who are the two rogue airbenders, Shen, Kai, whoever you are?!" Kai gets up and I stand up with him. 

He sighs. "We call them the tornados. They bring nothing but bad luck. They somehow have recruited airbenders in Republic City as well. That was part of my visit." Korra nods. "Where's their hideout?" "We don't know for sure it keeps moving." She nods. "I'll find them." She walks off. 

Kai and I look at each other. He smiles at me. "I'm glad that you're okay." I nod. "Uh, thanks. I need to find my brother, or my parents will kill me." I start to run for the house and Kai follows me. 


	14. Tornadoes Locations No. 1 & 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra, Jinora, and Ikki commit arson. Kai and Asami go ziplining

Kai points on a spot on a map of Ba Sing Se. "This is a somewhat known location of the Tornadoes. Jinora, Korra, and Ikki can go there later tonight to scope things out. Maybe they'll have a map or a hint of where Korra and Asami's kids are." I nod. I look at Korra. "Are you onboard with this?" She cracks her knuckles. "Heck yeah. I just want my kids back and those Tornado Punks are gonna be sorry that they even took them!" Kai looks at her. 

He points at the area around the base. "This base is on the South West docks. Please do not damage the docks they were very expensive to put in and we lost some workers putting them in." Korra nods. "Alright then. I guess this is recon only since Ikki and Jinora are coming with me." He nods. "I can't risk the lives of my citizens nor the property." I nod. "Okay then. Meelo should be here soon. Hopefully there's no hard feelings between you two, or you and Asami." He chuckles. We look over at Asami glaring at him. 

Korra points at him. "Uh, good luck Kai. Jinora, are you and Ikki ready to roll?" I nod. "Yep. Let's go." We leave.

The three of us glide to the South West Docks. A lot of large boats stood on the water. Different merchants and crews were walking around. We glide over to the warehouse where Kai said to go. Korra and Ikki look through the window.

Korra holds up two fingers then points to me then to her. She points down the warehouse. She opens the window. She hops in the window and I follow her. Ikki stays at the top as lookout.

Korra and I take cover behind a large storage unit. We hear silence. Nothings here. We head over towards the center. A large table that's illuminated with papers and tools all over it. Korra and I walk over.

She picks up some papers. "Looks like Kai was right. These guys have planned a lot of heists." Korra opens a satchel. "We ought to take these back to the house." I stop her. "Don't, use the camera that Asami. They'll know that someone was here if we take them." She nod and grabs Asami's camera.

She hands me the camera and I take some pictures of the plans from previous heists. We sort through some more papers. I find one marked **Future Industries: Facility No. 1** I hand the paper to Korra.

She looks at me. "What?" "This blueprint is more accurate than the others. It's more detailed. Like it came from inside." Korra shrugs. "So?" "This may be important. We have to take some of these papers." She nods. "Let's take them all then burn down the warehouse!" I look at her.

I sigh. "Yes." She grabs all of the various papers and tools laying on the table and I grab some stuff to fit into the satchel that Asami had given me. Korra hands me her stuff. "Take these up to Ikki. I'm going to start a fire. I'll be right behind you." I nod.

I hop up to the window we had came in. Ikki helps me onto the roof. "What is Korra doing." I sigh and I hand her the satchels. "Kai is so going to kill us." We look down. Korra throws the table and shoots fire at it. She earthbends some boxes and crates at herself then she firebends. After creating a large enough blaze she shoots herself up at us.

We grab her. We struggle to pull her up. She hops onto the roof. She takes her satchel. "We better get out of here." We glide away from the warehouse. Soon we hear sirens.  
  


Kai's POV:

The girls leave. The door suddenly slams open. Meelo.

He enters the house. "I'm home! Hello Kai! I knew I liked something about you!" He hugs me. I grunt. "Thank you, Meelo." He laughs. "Okay. Sami, what've we got?" Mrs. Sato comes up and points at the map.

Dead center in the city. "This is where Shen's Airbenders are saying that a hideout for an airbending gang is at. My kids plus your brother could possibly be there." He nods. "Stealth? I assume?" I nod. "We can't risk my citizens. I was going to have a different approach with Mr. Beifong, but his wife went into Labor." Meelo nods. "I can understand that. Bolin's a lava bender." I nod. "We're going to take some pictures of the stuff and I will give it to some of my agents." He arches his eyebrow. "Like the Dai Li?" I nod.

He sighs. "Okay then." We grab some backs and the cameras and we leave.

We meet Li somewhere in town. He cracks his knuckles. "Need a lift, Kai?" I nod. "Asami and Meelo. Is Rowan waiting for me?" He nods." He launches us onto a building with earthbending." We land.

My friend looks out at the Tornadoes hangout. "Kai, so far no one's come out. They're having a big meeting." I nod. "Okay. Thanks Kal." He nods. "Anytime. I can stay lookout sir." I nod. "Okay. Is my gear here?" He nods while keeping lookout. 

Asami looks at me. "What gear?" I look at the bag beside Kal. My crossbow. "How will that help? Besides, you're an airbender." I nod. "I know, but you and Li aren't." Li hops up on the building in the new Dai Li armor. "What'd I miss, Kai?" "Nothing much." I load the bolt. 

Li fastens a thick metal wire onto the bolt. Li makes a long pillar of rock. I hand the other end of the wire to him. He metal bends it to fit onto the pillar of rock. He tugs on it. "It should be good." He hands me my cross bow. 

I aim it at the roof of the hideout. I shoot it. It lands. I pull it. It's sturdy. It's like a zip line. I take a long piece of metal out of the bag. Li splits it into three handle bars. He hands Asami one then me. She looks at me. "First off, you really think I'll ride this? And second, can't you airbend?" I nod. "Yes and yes. Kal, when we give the signal, have Luta and Rowan cause a distraction." He nods. 

I place my handlebar on the zip line. I run and I jump into the air. Meelo glides alongside of me. We land on the building. Asami goes then Li. The two land. 

I look at Kal. I nod. We suddenly hear shouting, and lots of it. I go to the rooftop access of the building. I quickly pick the lock. We head down into the main building. 

"Okay, we have a limited amount of time so just take as many as you can and get out within five minutes. Meet on the roof." Everyone nods. I head and I start to look in rooms on my floor. I find a blueprint to a jewelry store. I take a picture of it. 

I find some more papers and plans. I take several pictures. I head back to the meeting place. I head up to the roof. I hear Li and Asami coming up the fire escape while Meelo's on the roof with me. 

Li and Asami get up with us. She looks at me. "What's the plan, now?" "Li throws us." Meelo and her look at me. "What?!" I nod. I squat. "Li, throw me." "Okay, Governor." He takes a wire and wraps it around my torso. He throws me. 

Kal catches me with a different wire. We do our handshake. He soon catches Meelo, then Asami. Li launches himself with earthbending onto the roof. 

I nod to Kal. "I'll talk with Rowan and Luta at the house." Asami looks at us. "Are they Dai Li too?" Is shake my head. "Kal and Li are. Rowan and Luta are the heads of my security team." She nods. "Honestly Kai, I didn't think that my afternoon would include me jumping off a building." I laugh. "You're welcome. Come on let's head to the house." We leave. 


	15. Back at the House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone rendezvous at the airbender house to come up with a plan for rescuing their families

Kai and the others come through the door. He looks at us. He sniffs the air. "Why does it smell like smoke?" Korra and I eye each other.

He looks at the table where his map used to be. All of our stuff that we had gathered laid in a pile on the table. "What did you guys get?" "Plans, and check this out." She picks up a picture.

She shows it to Asami and Kai. "They were watching you and the kids, Sami. They tailed you and they knew you'd want to fork over the money." Asami walks over to the pile. "Any idea where they might be?" Korra takes out a map. "This is where they are. They took them out of the city and in to Toph's swamp." Korra circles the swamp where Toph had lived.

Kai nods. "Korra, can you and Jinora guide us?" Korra and I nod. Kai takes the map. "We can send in two teams. Korra and Asami can come in from the north while Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and I can come in from the south on Jinora's bison." I nod. "Alright. Maybe Ikki and Meelo can take take the East and West. They can take Mako or Bolin." Asami looks at Korra.

Korra crosses her arms. "We called Mako and he wanted to come. Opal gave birth to a healthy baby girl. She is seven pounds(3kg) and eighteen inches(45.7cm) Su won the gift card." Asami rolls her eyes. "Bolin should be with Opal." The door swings open.

Mako and Bolin walk in. Bolin's hair is a complete mess while Mako had his styled neatly. We look at them.

Asami looks at Bolin. "Shouldn't you be with your wife?" He rubs his head. "I am needed here, Asami. Opal understood. Also I kind of fainted and needed the fresh air." The room goes silent.

Kai looks at Bolin. "Uh, congratulations on the baby girl, Bo. What'd you name her?" He rubs his head. "Uh so, this is awkard. So before hand we were having trouble with a name then the whole Shen is Kai thing came up and well we didn't know. So I joked that we should name the baby Kai and Opal went along with it! So we with Kai. Then we found out that Kai was Shen and yeah. We ended up naming her Mai!" We all give Bolin a confused look. 

Kai smiles. "Uh, alright. Uh you and Mako each get an airbender sibling. I'm with Jinora so you two can take Ikki and Meelo." Mako looks at him. "You are really Kai?" Kai nods. "Uh, yes." Mako nods. "I could've sworn you were shorter." Kai laughs. 

I look at Bolin. "Is Opal's family here?" He nods. "Yeah, even Baatar and Kuvira." I look at him. "Kuvira? Did they get back together?" Bolin chuckles. "Yes, and they worked all of their stuff out! Like they're going to get married and I am really surprised because she blew him up. Boom." I look at him. "And he just forgave her?" He nods. "They are one craaazy couple." Korra coughs. 

She looks at us. "Look, I love gossip as much as the next person, but, we ought to go. Like now." I nod. "Okay, good luck guys!" We disperse into our pairs. 

Kai and I go out to Pepper. Kai helps me with her saddle. We hop onto her back. I look at him. "Thanks for helping me." He nods. "Anything. Mako seemed mad at everyone." I nod. "He is mad at everyone. The world. A lot of things." Kai sits beside me. "Any reason why?" "It's something more personal. You would have to talk to him." Kai nods. "Gotcha." He goes back and gets in the saddle. 

I pet Pepper's head. "Pepper, yip yip." We lift off. 


End file.
